Haciéndonos uno con el sol
by The-NejiNaru-Lover
Summary: Un pequeño accidente a veces puede hacer que la unión sea más fuerte...¡Basta! te necesito porque te amo y yo ¡quiero estar a tu lado! NejiNaru


Este…hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fanfic NejiNaru…bueno, este podría decirse que va antes de **Bajo la luz de la Luna, **este sería la primera parte, a ver si quienes no lo leyeron (Bajo la luz de la Luna) lo pasan a ver si gustan después de leer éste XD, una novata en fanfics, disculpen que sean tan breves, seguiré practicando!

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es yaoi, si no gustas entonces de preferencia sal de aquí, si te gusta el yaoi y shounen ai, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic nn.

**Naruto** es obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡¡salve oh gran maestro!!) todos los personajes son completamente suyos, esta historia fue hecha sólo por diversión, hecho por una fan.

**Haciéndonos uno con el Sol**

_Hoy era otra noche en que tu y yo estaríamos juntos, solos, pero dispuestos a entregarnos el uno al otro, otra noche que seguro disfrutaríamos en esta privacidad tan cómoda, me había acercado a abrazarte, es tan suave tu cuerpo…cabes perfectamente en mis brazos…con un rubor en tus mejillas me miras con el azul intenso de tus ojos…siempre me haces ruborizarme cuando me miras así, de esa manera tan tierna pero a su vez tan intensa que tienes, durante algún tiempo habías creado mucha confusión sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti…pero eso ya ha pasado…ahora estamos reunidos, con muestras manos unidas …un rubor en las mejillas y la mirada clavada en los ojos del otro… _

-Neji…-_me abrazas con fuerza y acariciando mi cabello, me miras a los ojos-…_creí que no querrías venir…

-Aquí estoy…contigo…_- yo también acaricio tus cabellos de oro y te abrazo con fuerza, te hablo como en un susurro pero diciéndote mis verdaderos sentimientos-_…siempre tengo ganas de estar contigo Naruto…

_Sonríes, me miras enternecido y te acomodas sobre mi pecho, tomas un mechón de mi largo cabello y lo enrollas entre tus dedos…_

_Empezamos con decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos… te amo tanto, pero a veces no suelo decirlo, me gusta más demostrártelo, porque…eres muy especial para mí…me acerque a besarte…tienes los labios tan suaves que podría estar toda noche solamente besándote…mi hermoso kitsune…e iniciando con besos y palabras que salen de nuestro interior comenzaron las caricias y los besos más profundos, los jugueteos de nuestras manos sobre nuestros cuerpos y te hago acostarte sobre el futón…_

_Hemos comenzado…esta vez creo que esta siendo más intensamente que en las veces anteriores, aunque han sido sólo 2 después de nuestra primera vez… nuestra primera relación, la primera vez que nos fusionamos en uno solo…tímidos…entrando por primera vez a este terreno que nos era completamente desconocido…tomando confianza de uno al otro…dejándonos llevar por la pasión que estaba encerrada en _

_nuestros cuerpos… fue muy especial y más especial por el hecho de que nos amamos mutuamente… nuestros cuerpos fusionados, cada vez con más calor, tus gemidos al aire, a veces interrumpidos por las veces que muerdes tu labio inferior…cada vez más excitados…te sujeto con fuerza tu área genital…te quejas un poco, no he hecho mucho caso a ello…cada vez más intenso…cada vez más rápido…cada movimiento se vuelve ágil…veo unas pequeñas lágrimas en tu rostro…no me fijo mucho y sigo…hasta que finalmente me he venido en ti, dejamos salir un gemido intenso…y finalmente salgo de ti…mi corazón agitado golpea mi pecho…descansamos un poco…al menos hasta que nuestro latir y nuestro respirar vuelvan a su ritmo normal…me incorporo un poco y te veo, pero esquivas mi rostro…_

_-¿_Naruto?

_No me respondes, has abrazado tus piernas y me das la espalda…_

_-_¿Naruto?-_comienzo a insistir- _¿Naruto?...¿qué ha pasado?...

-Me..me ha dolido mucho…Neji…

_Te volteo y veo tu rostro con lágrimas…la primera vez que lo hicimos dejaste caer una lágrima…pero todo había salido excelente…ahora estabas llorando en silencio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de esquivar la mirada…_

- ¿Qué..

_No acabe la pregunta cuando señalaste con tu mano tu área genital…que tenía unos moretones horriblemente negros en tu piel, esto en el vientre bajo…y tu miembro estaba sangrando…_

_Con la boca entreabierta y mi mirada clavada en esas heridas he quedado petrificado…¿yo te hice eso? …¿te lastimé tanto en un momento de excitación? ¿en un momento donde mi atención se fijaba en mis movimientos?...¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta al escuchar la pequeña queja que dejaste salir?...y sin embargo no había hecho mucho caso a ello…creía que había sido sólo un momento…_

_La sangre sigue brotando y ha manchado el futón…ahora si estoy alarmado…y las lágrimas de tus ojos caen en mi interior como pesadas piedras en un pozo sin fondo…el pozo de la culpa…rápidamente he tomado una sábana y trato de detener un momento el sangrado…estas asustado y yo también…lentamente acaricio tus cabellos y finalmente te puedo ver a los ojos de nuevo…ambos con una mirada de temor en ellos…_

-…perdóname…-_te digo esto sinceramente y con una punta de la sábana limpio las lágrimas de tus ojos-_…nunca quise lastimarte Naruto…

_Te digo esto mirándote a los ojos…siento que esa mirada que me dedicas es de miedo y decepción…una profunda decepción…por favor…por favor…Naruto perdóname…no me di cuenta de esto…no me mires así…no me mires así…_

_-_¿Naruto?...por favor…perdóname…-_no he dejado de acariciar tu cabello y tu rostro, que en este momento esta pálido y bastante temeroso-_…me siento…me siento 

apenado…-_ahora soy yo el que oculta la mirada-_…no creí que te estaba lastimando tanto…

_Reviso la herida y noto que ha cesado un poco el sangrado…aparto un poco la sábana e inicio una revisión más detallada…_

_-_¡Byakugan!

_Reviso de nuevo…hay una herida en tu miembro, he provocado una pequeña hemorragia interna pero agradezco que no ha pasado a mayores…en general vas a estar bien…pero de seguro tendrás una recuperación algo dolorosa…necesito llevarte con un médico…_

_-_Neji…-_me has tomado la mano que sostiene la sábana-_…Neji…

- Dime, Naruto…-_he tomado tu mano temblorosa llevándola a mi rostro…estas helado_-…¿te duele demasiado?...te voy a llevar con un médico…

-¡No, Neji!-_me dices esto con algo de temor en la voz y en tus bellos ojos azules, que parecen un poco apagados_-…no…

-¡Naruto, esto si podría volverse grave si no te revisa un médico!-_no me voy a arriesgar a que el daño que te he provocado se vuelva más grande…y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir un dolor así…-_ por favor..deja que te revisen…no quiero…no quiero verte así…¡quiero asegurarme de que vas a estar bien!

_La desesperación en mi voz a hecho que me mires con sorpresa, de nuevo tu mirada se torna temerosa, sin embargo tomas mi mano, apretándola un poco…me siento muy mal…he sido tan brusco contigo…_

-esta bien… pero que sea muy discreto…con mi marca…siempre he detestado que me miren por el demonio encerrado en mi interior…sus miradas..clavándose en mí…

_La marca del Kyuubi…así que esto era…puedo comprenderlo…porque yo también tengo mi marca…_

_Rápidamente me visto y te ayudo a medio vestirte, como sombras en la oscuridad, sin que nadie pueda notarnos, te cargo y te llevo a toda velocidad con alguien que pueda atenderte…sólo la luz de la luna nos ilumina tenuemente…puedo escuchar tu corazón…y puedo ver tus ojos…me miras fijamente, yo igual te miro a los ojos…ambos nos vemos con temor…y eso duele tanto… _

_La luz del día llega a mi cuarto…no he dormido nada desde que volví…desde que tuve que dejarte ahí…hoy lo primero que haré será ir a ver cómo te encuentras…_

_Al salir de la casa Hyuuga puedo notar el brillo del día…la intensidad del cielo azul…que me recuerda tus ojos…una brisa fresca, los chicos en Konoha que están en actividad y parecen animados…de seguro ahora estarías lleno de energía en un día tan perfecto como éste...Naruto…..¿podrás perdonarme?..._

_-¡_¿QUÉ?!...¡NO PUEDE SER!

-Lo sentimos…pero el chico apenas se dejo curar, salió rápidamente de aquí, fue sorprendente su velocidad a pesar de tener una lesión de este tipo…ojala no se haya lastimado más por no guardar reposo…que es lo más seguro…cuando fueron tras él…nadie lo pudo encontrar…lo sentimos mucho…

_Naruto…aquí ni siquiera te conocen…¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué te fuiste de aquí estando en esa condición?...aunque…creo saber donde estas…_

_Estoy frente a la puerta de tu casa…sé que estas ahí…sin embargo tengo un poco de miedo…¿me rechazarás?...¿obtendré de ti, sólo esa mirada triste y que me provoca más culpa?..."Neji…yo…yo te amo Neji"…fue lo que dijiste frente a mí, bajo ese árbol, cuando estábamos completamente solos y te confesé mis sentimientos…pero ahora…¿tendrás temor de mí?...¿me rechazarás?... acaso…tu…¿vas a dejar de amarme?..._

_Éstas y muchas otras dudas surgen en mi mente…empiezan a atacarme…cayendo otra vez en el fatalismo…ahora el miedo se ha convertido en una tristeza profunda…por si alguna de estas dudas se responden con un "sí"…me siento frustrado…estoy aquí…frente a tu puerta…solo… y con mis dedos temblorosos queriendo tocar y alejarse de la puerta al mismo tiempo…me llevo la mano al pecho…_

¡_Basta!...te necesito porque te amo…y yo…__** ¡Quiero estar contigo!**_

_Abro la puerta y entro de golpe…con algo de ruda torpeza…pero he entrado por ti…estas acostado…pero al escucharme entrar te levantaste un poco, apoyándote en tus brazos…me acerco a ti rápidamente y me dejo caer de rodillas a tu lado… _

-¡Neji!-_Me abrazas con fuerza y yo te abrazo aún más fuertemente, no sé por qué...pero siento tu cuerpo más pequeño-_¡Neji!...yo…anoche yo…

- …Naruto…perdóname…

-Neji…estoy bien…no fue nada grave…sólo… me sujetaste con mucha fuerza… _ahí_…

-perdóname Naruto…por favor…-_no hemos dejado de abrazarnos, puedo sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo, y la suavidad de tu piel-…_me he preocupado mucho por no haberte encontrado en la clínica…pero si te sentiste incómodo o apenado…se que es por mi culpa…lo lamento…

-Neji…esta bien…lamento haberme ido de ahí…

_Los dos nos quedamos callados…sólo puede escucharse el latir de nuestros corazones, te acomodo sobre mi pecho…acariciando tu cabello…deposito un pequeño beso sobre tu frente…al escuchar tu voz muchos de mis temores se esfumaron…ahora sólo estoy junto a ti…tratando de obtener tu perdón…_

_Te cargo y te acerco a la puerta..donde el sol esta poniéndose…con cuidado te acomodo sobre el suelo y también me acomodo, a tu lado…me tomas de la mano y yo la sujeto con fuerza…_

_Es el crepúsculo del día y ninguno de los dos ha dicho algo…sólo tenemos nuestras manos unidas…no existe comunicación oral entre nosotros…nadie esta cerca…el sol ilumina nuestras siluetas…me miras a los ojos…ya no hay miedo ni decepción ahí…y eso me hace tranquilizarme…ya estaba cayendo de nuevo en el fatalismo, llenándome de temores y rechazándome a mí mismo…_

-Neji…-_de repente hablas, cortando mis divagaciones_-…me alegra que vinieras…te amo Neji…

_Me quedo quieto, mirándote fijamente… estas palabras…era lo que necesitaba para salir de mis pensamientos negativos…mi peor temor se fue…el temor de no volver a escuchar de ti estas palabras…tal vez he exagerado, pero en la incertidumbre…¿quién no exagera?..._

-…yo también te amo Naruto…perdóname por haberte lastimado…

-no te preocupes…fue sin querer, lo sé…lamento haberme ido de la clínica…

_Me sonríes, te sonrío, te acomodas en el suelo, poniendo tu cabeza encima de mis piernas, estoy feliz por tenerte así, mis manos acarician tu cabello y pongo una mano en tu rostro, besas mi mano y siento cómo me estoy ruborizando…pero estoy feliz…me has perdonado, pero quiero que sientas que de verdad estoy arrepentido y deseo tenerte a mi lado…_

_¿Cómo siendo tan frío y solitario…tan fatalista y enceguecido por un destino "marcado"…llegué a sentir amor?...en una pelea…una conversación donde hable sobre lo que me había acongojado durante años…enfrente de mi…hablaste haciéndome abrir los ojos…y el tiempo me ayudo también…_

_A veces me sorprendo de mi propio cambio…eres de verdad especial…no hay duda…por eso te amo…_

_El sol esta a punto de ocultarse…esta en el punto donde a pesar de que va a desvanecerse, ilumina más…te incorporas y el sol nos ilumina el cuerpo…nos abrazamos y solos frente al sol…unimos nuestros labios…en un beso que nos hace uno con el sol…_

_Al ocultarse el sol, las estrellas empiezan a iluminar el manto celeste, te cargo en mis brazos y te llevo al interior de tu casa…_

-¿Neji?-_me sonríes mientras rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos_-…Neji…

-Mande…-_te devuelvo la sonrisa_-…¿pasa algo Naruto?...

- Muchas gracias…siempre estas al pendiente de mí y me proteges, eres muy atento conmigo…- _dejas salir una tenue risa, pero te pones serio_-…a veces…me pregunto…¿por qué me amas?...

- Por cambiar mi vida…-_me acerco a tu rostro y deposito un beso en tus labios_-…por tus palabras de aliento, donde me hiciste ver…que mi destino puede cambiar…te lo agradezco Naruto…eres especial…y por ello te amo….

_Tu mirada azul, embelesada, esta fija en mí…se que me ha puesto ruborizado de nuevo…no puedo ocultarlo…y mi piel siendo tan blanca no me ayuda mucho cuando trato de ocultarlo…hasta el más leve sonrojo es notorio…_

_Entro y antes de irme te acomodo para que puedas dormir y descansar…_

- Vendré a verte mañana, y bueno…veré si te puedo traer algo que quieras comer…

-¿Tal vez un poco de ramen?-_me sonríes y también ríes un poco_-…o ¿vas a traerme muchas frutas y vegetales?

- Je…puede..entonces ¿quieres un poco de ramen?

-Dattebayo!

_Te sonrío como respuesta final y nos besamos por última vez esta noche, yo también me siento sumamente embelesado... mañana vendré a verte Naruto…lo prometo…por hoy descansa por favor…porque a pesar de el ánimo que me demostraste, estas muy débil y necesitas recuperarte…por favor…_

-Por favor, descansa Naruto, yo mañana regreso…necesito que te cuides más por favor…esta herida es reciente.

_-_Tranquilo Neji, voy a estar bien.

_Salgo y me voy por la Konoha de noche, esperando ver cómo estarás mañana...yo espero que mejor…espero que mucho mejor…mi bello kitsune…_

_De nuevo siento el amanecer del nuevo día sobre mi rostro. Al levantarme sonrío, había soñado recuerdos…hoy también iré con él…_

_Otra vez el día esta perfecto, el cielo intensamente azul, una tenue brisa de la mañana, el sol iluminando con fuerza, deseo de verdad verte ya recuperado…a lo lejos puedo ver a Tenten y a Lee…_

_-_¡Ohayo! –_me saludan al mismo tiempo._

-¡Ohayo! Tenten…Lee…

-Te dirigías a otra parte…¿no habrás olvidado que hoy Gai-sensei quería reunirse con nosotros, verdad?-_Tenten acaba de recordármelo…lo había olvidado por completo…no puede ser…-…_bueno, tenemos que reunirnos con él dentro de unas 2 horas…

_-_Tenten y yo ibamos a desayunar a un restaurante nuevo, ayer en la noche fue la inauguración ¿quieres venir?

- No…gracias, pero acabo de desayunar…

-Mmm…es una lástima, dicen que la comida es de verdad deliciosa, además venden desde pasteles de fruta hasta carnes y ramen ¿seguro que no quieres ir?

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Acompáñanos! Tienen comida para llevar por si se te antoja algo luego…que estoy segura que se te hará agua la boca…

-Esta bien…voy con ustedes –_de todas formas tengo que ir con Gai-sensei, no le dije a Naruto a qué hora iba exactamente…pero tengo que ir con él hoy._

_Era verdad, todo tiene muy buen ver…y es un lugar agradable, hasta he pedido un pequeño pastelillo de fruta…a pesar del ambiente, estoy ansioso, y trato de ocultar mi nerviosismo…no dejo de dar vueltas a la pequeña cucharilla entre mis dedos…_

-¿Quieres tomar algo para pasarte el bocado? Por nosotros no hay problema, te estamos invitando…

-No gracias, no es eso…

_Tienen una mirada curiosa sobre mí, pero vuelven de nuevo a lo suyo…_

_De repente Tenten deja salir un leve grito de sorpresa, Lee y yo la miramos sorprendidos…Lee tose un poco tapándose la boca, aún estaba masticando su desayuno…_

- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! – _a toda velocidad termina lo poco que le faltaba de comida, pasa el bocado a toda prisa_- ¡les dije a las chicas que iría con ellas a ver **qué le pasó a Naruto**! Discúlpenme si los había asustado…!

-¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?-_pregunta Lee con cara seria_-¿fue en una misión?

-Ni siquiera Sakura lo sabe, por eso íbamos a ir a verlo hoy, antes de ir con Gai-sensei…

_Estoy seguro que esto puede ser una situación muy incómoda para ti, Naruto, las chicas podrían hacerte preguntas muy directas…termino el último pedazo de mi pastel y me levanto de golpe…_

-Gracias por el pastelillo, yo también tengo que ir a otro lado antes de ir con Gai-sensei

-Espera Neji, tal vez deberíamos ir nosotros también, Tenten ¿podríamos acompañarte?

-No lo sé, sólo vamos a ir las chicas, mejor vayamos los tres después de nuestra reunión …¿si?

-Esta bien…

-Esta bien…

_Rápidamente Tenten se ha retirado…estoy nervioso, tengo el presentimiento de que puede pasar algo muy vergonzoso en casa de Naruto…no le puede decir a las chicas __**qué**__ le pasó y __**dónde**__ le paso…necesito saber si va a estar bien…_

-¿Vas a algún otro lado?

- No lo creo, Tenten de seguro irá a una visita rápida, ya faltan 20 minutos para ir con Gai-sensei…¡es mejor llegar puntual!

_Por mí mejor…voy a toda velocidad hacia donde esta Naruto, llego y veo a otros dos chicos, son Shikamaru y Shino, retirados de la puerta, de seguro están esperando a sus compañeras de equipo…Ino y Hinata-sama…Sakura de seguro también esta adentro ya…_

_-_Ah..es Hyuuga…¿también te dejaron sin entrar?...no hay problema, hay que ser pacientes –_habla Shino mientras mira a una araña en su mano_- no tengo idea de qué es lo que le pasó a este chico

-Tsk! ¡qué problemático! Dudo mucho que realicen su plan sin que Naruto se de cuenta…y menos con una chica tan tímida con Hinata…

-¿Realizar su plan?- _escuchar esto de verdad me ha hecho preocuparme pero mi rostro frío e indiferente lo esconde muy bien _- ¿de qué estas hablando?

-Ino me dijo que Sakura insistiría…si Naruto no le dice que es lo que le sucede, Hinata usaría el Byakugan para averiguarlo, sino encuentra nada, que tal vez sea que Naruto se ha deprimido un poco…Hinata es muy tímida, no creo que se sienta cómoda "mirando detenidamente" a Naruto…

_A pesar de mi rostro frío e indiferente tengo ganas de gritar…ahogo mi impulso de gritar de rabia…¡No puede ser! Si Hinata-sama usa el Byakugan, será penoso para Naruto…tengo que detener eso…tengo que evitarlo a toda costa…he desesperado…odio desesperarme…no me deja pensar con claridad…_

_Se abre la puerta, salen de una a una: Ino, Tenten, Hinata-sama y Sakura aún esta en la puerta…_

-Si te sigues sintiendo mal…será mejor que me avises ¿entendido?...así podríamos cuidar de ti…¿eh?...esta bien…nos vemos Naruto…descansa.

_Cierra la puerta y suspira, los chicos se retiran…lo más seguro, para que no los vean…yo me quedo, de todas formas Tenten y yo vamos al mismo sitio…_

-Ahhh…Hinata ¿por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa?...¡casi te desmayabas!...bueno, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así…ya después nos enteraremos que tiene…igual sólo esta un poco deprimido…

-Si…Sakura tiene razón, igual esta deprimido…

-Gra-gracias por no hacerme usar el Byakugan con Naruto-kun…

_Escuchar eso me ha dejado aliviado, no pasó nada…cierro los ojos suspirando de alivio…al abrirlos veo a Tenten frente a mí, me hace una señal para ver la hora…ya tenemos que irnos…regresaré Naruto…espérame…_

_La reunión ha terminado y me dirijo a casa de Naruto, acompañado de Tenten y Lee, pasamos de nuevo al restaurante y traigo lo que te prometí, un poco de ramen y algunos pastelillos de frutas…_

_Entramos, al verte noto que esta mejorando muy rápidamente, como si no he hubiera pasado nada._

-Te trajimos algo para que comas, bueno…Neji compró todo, pero yo y Lee te compramos esto…-_Tenten saca un pequeño almohadón _-…cuando duermas úsalo…calma dolores de cabeza y ayuda a que relajes el cuerpo, tiene hierbas medicinales dentro…

-Muchas gracias Tenten, Lee…y gracias por la comida Neji _–sonríes especialmente a mí_- y no se preocupen sólo…fue un dolor de cabeza y…me sentía algo…me sentía algo deprimido…

_Lee empieza animosamente a darle un discurso a Naruto sobre superar la depresión y dejar los problemas y las adversidades, porque arde en él la llama de la juventud…Tenten me mira curiosa…parece que quiere decirme algo…pero no lo quiere decir enfrente de Lee ni de Naruto…_

_Lee se retira primero, había quedado con Gai-sensei para comer en el restaurante nuevo, es un lugar agradable, tal vez te lleve cuando te recuperes Naruto…te hago señas de que sólo los acompañaré un momento y regresaré…_

_Salimos de casa de Naruto y al retirarse Lee, Tenten se acerca a mí, observando si hay alguien más…finalmente habla…_

-Neji..

-Dime..

_Por los movimientos que hace en las manos y su constantes muestras de nerviosismo, presiento que esta tomando valor para decirme algo…¿pero qué?..._

-No es que quiera ser una entrometida…pero dime…-_a pesar de que estamos solos baja un poco la voz_-…te he observado cuando estás con él, con Naruto…una vez te ruborizaste…

_¡Maldita sea mi piel tan blanca! Aquella vez aún no le decía a Naruto lo que sentía por él, y al pasar junto a mí y sonreírme, sentí mi rostro cálido…lo oculté con Lee pero _

_quedé exactamente frente a Tenten…con un pequeño pero nada discreto sonrojo en mis mejillas…_

-…y bu-bueno…tu…¿sientes algo por él?

-¿Qué has dicho?-_siento de nuevo mi rostro cálido, pero confío en el rostro firme para contenerlo.- _¿qué crees tu?

-…bueno, yo…-_también ella esta esforzándose por no ruborizarse más-…_yo creo que si…eres muy amable con él y lo proteges cuando tienes oportunidad…y a veces sonríes cuando pudiste hablar con él, has sido muy discreto, pero creo que pude ver estos detalles…o tal vez ¿estoy en un grave error?

-……Yo lo amo…-_esto es verdad, lo amo…dejo que el leve rubor se apodere de mis mejillas…otra vez…_

-¡Ah!-_un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de mi compañera de equipo_-…¿acerté?...ah! no te preocupes Neji, de mi boca nunca saldrá nada…

-te lo agradecería enormemente

-…aunque creo que… eres muy tierno con él…¿sabes?...eso…es muy lindo…me da mucho gusto poder verte así…expresándote…y sintiendo amor…

-ya veo…¿era esto…todo lo que querías decirme?...

-si, pero no te preocupes, ahora podré hacer que Lee se retire más rápido cuando quieras estar con Naruto…y yo te dejaré a solas con él…discretamente…

_No sé que pensar…su curiosidad termino siendo apoyo para tener tiempo con Naruto_

-…la verdad no lo esperaba…pero gracias Tenten…

_Ella sonríe y se despide, alejándose velozmente…fue extraño…pero confío en que su discreción se mantendrá al margen, es mi compareña de equipo y confió en sus palabras…entro de nuevo con Naruto…al llegar junto a él me siento y tomo sus manos…_

-¡qué bueno que llegaste!-_juntas tu frente con mi protector-_ ¡gracias!

-¿te molestaron las visitas?

_-_no…no…-_aprietas mis manos mientras deposito un beso en tu frente_-…preguntaron cómo estaba, les dije lo mismo que a Lee, que era dolor de cabeza y depresión…

_Suelto nuestras manos y te abrazo contra mi pecho, puedo escuchar nuestros latidos y la suavidad de tu piel…como un durazno…tus cabellos rubios entre mis dedos…tus ojos azules mirándome…quiero verte ya completamente recuperado, estoy aquí, a tu lado, con nuestros cuerpos fusionados en un abrazo, y nuestro latir haciendo eco en el corazón de cada uno…_

_Konoha está desierta al atardecer, y es cuando solos tu y yo, nos reunimos en la despedida al sol, sentados miramos hacia el horizonte y dejamos que un tenue viento revuelva nuestros cabellos._

_Está completamente desierto, y unos unimos al mismo tiempo frente al sol para fusionarnos en un beso largo, sintiendo tus labios, nuestros brazos estrechados, la calidez de tus mejillas cuando rozan con mi rostro, en algo parecido a un ritual, donde expresamos el arte de amar._

_Siento la suavidad de tu piel y dejas salir un suspiro cuando por fin nos separamos, me miras embelesado mientras yo te acomodo sobre mi pecho._

-Eres hermoso Neji…siempre has sido un muchacho hermoso con un corazón noble…-_me dices esto mientras acaricias mi cabello y te dejas rodear por mis brazos_- …tenerte aquí a mi lado…es como volver a sentir el sol después de la lluvia de la noche…

- Naruto, tu también eres hermoso, eres un chico benévolo y fuerte…por eso serás el perfecto Hokage de para Konoha, y quiero estar contigo para verte ahí.

_No hace falta decir nada más, sabemos perfectamente que hemos sido sinceros uno con el otro…espero verte muy pronto recuperado de nuestro pequeño accidente, sé que vas a estar bien, porque eres muy fuerte y serás Hokage, tengo una fuerte corazonada de que es parte de tu destino…_

_Haciéndonos uno con el sol… en un pequeño ritual que duró otros días más, cuando te recuperaste por completo, fueron días en los que mientras el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, hablamos como nunca antes, llenos de confianza, no sólo nos amábamos, sino que hablamos de nuestras metas y anhelos, dándonos confianza y aliento…recordándonos nuestra fuerza y nuestra voluntad…y recordando que estamos unidos…_

_La luz del día, muestra el estupendo día que nos espera…_

-¡Lee rápido, creo que Gai-sensei puede enseñarnos los conocimientos de un antiguo pergamino! ¿o quieres quedarte ahí_?- grita Tenten mientras discretamente me guiña un ojo- _¡yo ya me vooooy!

-¡Ossu! ¡Espérame Tenten por favor!

_Mis compañeros se alejan mientras Naruto se acerca a mí._

-¡ Neji!

-Ya llegaste…¿nos vamos al nuevo restaurante que te dije?

-¡Dattebayo!

_Me miras sonriente, te devuelvo la sonrisa y nos damos un beso. Confío en que serás un gran Hokage, porque eres un muchacho excelente, puedes hacer ver a las personas, que las malas situaciones pueden cambiar…eres especial…y por eso te amo._

_Owari._

_ñ/ñ ay! espero que le haya gustado, aún soy amateur en los fanfics...**Muchas gracias a** : _-.Loveless'Akemi.- Grayse Lolit **kana-daisuke´s girlfriend Aya-chan Pandora Libby chan** y **Navarhta **_por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz que les encante esta parejita tanto como amí, gracias por sus ánimos, me esforzaré por hacerlos mejor! _


End file.
